Audacity
by Leoparda
Summary: Cloud is too reluctant to read a book for the book club in which Tifa set up for her love of reading and to set an connection with Cloud and her friends. Cloud then decides to made up his mind about the book which resulted in a pretty ironic circumstance.


**Hey guys :), since I'm in my free time already I decided to write a story that's slightly inspired by one of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide episodes which is 'Reading'. I did had fun while writing this and I hope you guys can enjoy :).**

Audacity

* * *

Zack squinted and then grimaced in slight annoyance. "Are you sure you're exactly right, Tifa?" He asked her still annoyed by her somewhat ridiculous use of words. "Of course I am," Tifa responded in the best way possible to prove that she was being sincere. "If Cloud can't read the whole damn book because he's Cloud, then he's just acting like he can't do a simple thing in life. So, just simple: Cloud can't read!" Tifa explained her reason in a slightly over exaggerating tone. Zack crossed his arms across his chest and gave Tifa a look. "What?" Tifa asked Zack not aware of the fact that Cloud is standing right directly behind her after Cloud was walking up to the two of his dear friends. "Cloud was behind you." Zack stated simply.

Tifa blinked twice in shock and turned to face Cloud who is staring at her with wide blue eyes. "You think that I can't read a book?" He said, his feelings almost hurt but wanting to know why would Tifa say that at all in the first place. Tifa shook her head quickly and tried to reason with Cloud. "No! No, no, that's not what I exactly mean, Cloud, I didn't really mean to hurt your feelings, I mean, you just need to be a bit more productive with what you're doing, we already started this book club at a college seminar and we have to keep up with what we're reading but with you not paying attention- I should stop talking now." Tifa said feeling both awful and slightly embarrassed at the same time. Cloud blinked a bit and started to speak. "The book club isn't my peace of time honestly. And well yeah, it was your idea, because you wanted something new and that you enjoy reading books to start a group with our crew, and I haven't really been catching up with my reading lately.." Cloud drawled looking to the right side not wanting to face eye contact with Tifa and Zack.

Zack released his arms from his chest and gave Cloud a reassuring look. "It's ok, Cloud. Tifa was probably overreacting too much-" "Hey!" Tifa snapped, cutting Zack off. Zack soon ignored her. "- and she doesn't really mean what she says in the beginning. So, let's let Cloud focus on reading and finishing the book and us spending time enjoying each others' company at the book club discussing about the book, all right? We can't leave the book club hanging." He finished with a smile. Tifa looked at Cloud, who seemed a bit more relaxed by Zack's easygoing nature. Everything Zack says goes for situations that can leave someone speechless.

"So Cloud, how far have you gotten to reading the book?" Tifa asked somewhat suspiciously, her brown eyes narrowing slightly.

"To page 13." Cloud answered honestly quietly.

"The book has _200 PAGES_ , CLOUD!" Tifa exclaimed and yelled at the same time causing Cloud and Zack to almost lose their balance on the solid ground. "How exactly are you going to finish it if you have yet to keep up with the reading?" She said exasperatedly. Cloud simply looked at her.  
"Easy. I'll just hide." Zack then said, "But Cloud you have to keep reading the book so we're all can be on the same page here." Cloud frowned and his eyes looked like they're ready to give Zack a lecture. "Fine. I'll read the book."

Tifa grinned and gave Cloud a sincere and content expression on her face. "Great! Zack and I will be at the book club in the next thirteen minutes. Cloud will keep up and we'll let the club know after Cloud is done with the reading."

Cloud mentally sighed to himself and wished quietly that a trapdoor was already in the middle of saving him from this situation. Zack nodded in response. "Cool! Cloud, don't be too lazy, all right?" He called out to him as both him and Tifa walked on their way to get to the college.

Cloud watched as the two of them walked away and then a certain thought popped into his head. "I need to escape this hell."

A few certain hours later Cloud was struggling to pay attention to reading the few pages of the chapters of the book while lounging on a soft sofa, flipping through some of the pages roughly and squinting at the words in total confusion. Minutes later he grunted to himself in irritation and a thought came to his head. "Maybe I need to read a different book instead.." It soon was a good suggestion to him. He soon sat up and walked out the door.

At the college seminar in the Book Club section there was a desk row with soft seats featuring Tifa, Aerith, Cid, Zack, and Vincent with the books resting upon their desks. They were all busy discussing the important parts of the book until Cloud came in late holding the chosen book in his right hand. "Hey Cloud." Tifa said warmly. "Did you catch up with the book that we're reading?" Cloud somewhat smirked and hold up the new book in his hands. "Honestly, no." Tifa's smile faded immediatly. "I've been currently reading a new one, and it's really a classic." He said matter of factly. Tifa stared at him in frustation. "You DIDN'T READ THE BOOK?" She cried out in complete surprise. Cloud raised the book to show to Tifa. "But I've made up my mind, Tifa, this book is more fun to read."

"Cloud, that's not a real book."

"Yes it is."

"CLOUD."

"Ok, fine it's not. But it's a classic."

Tifa crossed her arms and shoot Cloud an are you kidding me? look. "Cloud, either if you're gone off the deep end or not wanting to focus on our book then I guess you need to really catch up." She almost snapped. "Don't you get that this book club is to start something that's connected for us?" She asked. Cloud looked at her blankly as if he simply ignored her words. "Ok. All right. But I think that the book that you guys are reading needs some level of audacity."

"What?" Zack called out, surprised.

"But, Cloud-" Aerith said, but was cut off by Tifa. "Cloud, that sounded a bit rude! The book is INTERESTING due to the story. It's not a piece made by random."

"Well, you kind of have to respect my opinion.." Cloud said, his tone sounding like he wants his crew to accept what he thinks.

Tifa _nearly_ glared at him.

Seconds later, a upset Cloud was standing in front of the locked door of the room where the Book Club was. He sighed as he walked to the outside a little bit and was brought to attention when Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were standing near a couple of inches towards him. "If there's ever a time to fight somebody up for no reason, now's the time." Yazoo said in a calm manner. Cloud grimaced at them before unleashing his weapon and the blonde warrior was in the middle of a quick battle agaisn't the three remmants just to get it over with.

* * *

 **So there! Feel free to leave any thoughts you want, any opinion will be accepted. Thank you for reading :)!**


End file.
